


The New Neighbors

by Desirae



Series: Love You For Always [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Humor, M/M, Married Life, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: The Novak-Winchesters have moved on to the next stage in their life: Homeownership!Dean and Castiel are in love with their new dream home. If only they felt the same about the new neighbors.orThe one where Cas hates the trophy wife.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Love You For Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757716
Comments: 70
Kudos: 384





	The New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. The boys are back, as promised, with new adventures to be had, new friends, and new... explorations. For those new to this incarnation of Dean and Cas, I recommend reading [Loved You Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/series/319367) first or many of the references won't make sense. For returning readers, welcome back, thanks for joining me, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter in Dean&Cas' life together.

Dean wondered when he would ever get used to locking the door to his own house. They had only been in their new home for a month, and next weekend, Dean and Castiel would be hosting a cookout-slash-housewarming.

It had taken sixth months to sell Cas' late grandparent’s house, and divide the proceeds to Lily and Akobel’s favorite charities. It had been an emotional decision not to live in the memory-filled house when Cas and Dean had sat down to talk about it. In the end, the desire to find their own home, something they could fill together, with their own unique style and taste, is what felt right to them.

No matter how excited, Dean and Castiel said they weren’t going to rush it, having only just started talking about embarking on this next phase in life: Homeownership. Cas did online searches, and Dean picked up the real estate magazine, wanting to do the research and pick the perfect property. Somewhere close enough to Cas’ job at the university and Dean’s auto-shop. They wanted a place close to family and still near enough to the city to meet with friends and enjoy the art and music culture that the city provided. 

It seemed like destiny when the corner property at the end of Sam and Jo’s street went up for sale. Dean had fallen instantly in love with the two-story house. It sat behind a short wooden gate, painted a cheery golden yellow that reminded Dean of peeled bananas. Castiel had snickered when Dean told him that, insisting the paperwork called the color _Candle Glow._ Dean could give a fuck what it was called so long as it put that nose scrunching smile on his husband’s gorgeous face. The house was a classic clapboard style with crisp white trim and a wraparound farmer’s porch that boasted lantern suspended lights. 

The driveway was to the right of the house and forked sharply to the left, leading to a large garage, protecting his Baby from all of the elements. Dean loved being able to park her in the driveway and wash and wax the Impala under the bright sunshine. Dean definitely didn't miss the parking garage of the apartment complex. 

There was an Asian inspired privacy fence that enclosed the left side and backyard of the house where there was a spacious patio with a brick fire pit for bonfires. Clusters of black-eyed Susans, daisies, and bee balm were lined all around the decent-sized yard, interspersed with dandelions and milkweed, which Castiel insisted stay, despite their weed status. -" _It’s food for the bees and butterflies, Dean_ ,"- Castiel had explained as if Dean would have ever denied him in the first place. 

The inside was all honey-toned hardwood flooring and featured the kitchen of Dean’s dreams. The first floor of the house was where Cas’ home office and laundry room were, as well as a dining room that had a beautiful view of the large maple tree that created a break in the sidewalk outside. The top floor had the master bedroom with ensuite bathroom and a balcony complete with a trellis covered in climbing clematis in vibrant blues and purples, and a guest room at the end of the hall.

It had been hard, letting go of their apartment, the place Castiel and Dean had lived for so long, and had so many firsts, but it was time. In a few years, they would be ready to grow their family, and it was essential to both Dean and Castiel to do so in a place with a yard and close to family and a child-friendly neighborhood. It helped that their landlord happily went along with the arrangement of having Charlie take over their lease, not wanting to deal with the interview process, and happy to take the word of longtime tenants.

No, honestly, Dean couldn’t have been happier about the new house, the five-minute walk to Sam and Jo’s house, and his new life in suburbia. There was just _one_ tiny thing.

The New Neighbors. Castiel _hated_ them.

Richard- _just-call-me-Dick-_ Roman and his trophy wife, Eve. Thank God for the privacy fence, or Dean thought Castiel would have lost his mind by now. Dick wasn’t so bad, in that he worked long hours and rarely spared them more than a cordial wave from behind the wheel of his douchey hybrid. Eve, on the other hand, was the very definition of a desperate housewife. The kind that paraded around her backyard in skimpy robes, and jogged in front of their house in Daisy Dukes and a bikini top.

Ever since they moved in next door, Eve would pop by unexpectedly, with excuses ranging from bearing welcome to the neighborhood cookies to the old stand-by of _Can I borrow a cup of sugar?_ Now, Castiel would probably find these little incidents humourous, if they weren't always tailored to whenever Dean was home. Castiel, who was only teaching one early morning course this summer, was home by himself the majority of the day and insisted she only ever came over after Dean’s Impala roared up the driveway.

Dean thought that Cas was exaggerating just a little bit, having seen Eve’s eyes linger on Castiel’s phenomenal form more than once as well, which his oblivious husband denied noticing. In fact, Dean was pretty sure she saved her visits for both of them because she _wanted_ both of them. Not to sound arrogant or anything, but Dean wasn't blind. He and Cas were easy on the eyes and accustomed to being looked at with interest, especially when they were in each other's orbit. Dean and Cas had heard it all before-how they moved together, like magnets, always drawn together. Whether or not Dick ever took notice of his wife’s wandering eyes, Dean couldn’t be sure. They were rarely together that he saw, and the few times Dean had seen them leaving the house together, it was always dressed to the nines. Dean knew that Dick owned Roman Enterprises, and had his hand a few different markets such as real estate and the food industry. Eve was the daughter of a business associate. 

Eve, who was currently doing yoga in the front yard, in downward dog pose. Her long blond hair pooled on the ground in front of her as she called to Dean from between her lycra-clad legs. 

“Have a good morning, Dean,” Eve said, voice breathy, either from exertion or an attempt to be provocative. Dean suspected the latter, as he was sure Castiel did, as he all but stumbled out of the house, down the porch, at the sight of his bendy neighbor making upside-down eyes at his husband.

“Morning, Eve. I’m sure we will,” Dean made it a point to stress the word we, as he slung an arm around Castiel’s broad shoulders, leading him over to the Impala that sat freshly washed and waxed in the driveway and chuckling, quietly.

“You’re laughing." It wasn't a question.

Dean shrugged, “I think it’s funny.”

Castiel stared at Dean with an arched brow and deadpan expression. “Yes, it’s hilarious,” he said before rounding the back of the car to get into the passenger seat, settling back into familiar leather seats.

Still chuckling, Dean got in the Impala and started her up. Journey blared back at him from the speakers, and Castiel rolled his eyes, turning the music down to a decibel not meant to make your ears bleed.

“Why is it funny?” Castiel finally asked as Dean pulled out onto Cherry Street, taking a left towards the highway. They were meeting Cas’ brother Gabriel for brunch with Castiel’s parents, Chuck and Becky, and Dean was already daydreaming about waffles, though he knew he’d have to order the turkey bacon to appease his husband. Even though Dean’s cholesterol had decreased significantly since changing his diet to include more green stuff, Cas was still a worrier, and Dean did what he could to ease Castiel’s concern.

“The idea that some women get, that if they wear a low enough cut shirt, or show off their ass that I’m gonna suddenly turn straight,” Dean said, fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

“It’s different for you,” Castiel countered, “you’re not gay.”

“Careful, sweetheart,” Dean said with a tone of warning, “ That sounds dangerously close to biphobia.”

Castiel shifted in his seat, his eyes catching Dean’s for a second before Dean had to look back at the road.

“I am certainly not bi-phobic, Dean. Did I not defend your honor on this very subject matter?” Castiel asked with a haughtily arched brow, and Dean laughed as Castiel referred to the time he was kicked out a bar by punching out a co-worker who hinted that Dean being bisexual meant he couldn’t handle a monogamous relationship.

“I just meant,” Cas continued, “ we have different perceptions. What you consider humorous or perhaps flattering, I find disrespectful. We’re married. That should mean something. “

“True, but I have to ask, does it piss you off more because she’s a woman?”

Castiel cocked his head in his trademark gesture. “Meaning?”

“Meaning," Dean stressed the word, earning him an epic eye-roll, " does it bother you more that an attractive woman, who although you logically know holds no temptation for me, because God knows all I see is you, than if it were, say, Dick coming on to me? ”

“You mean because she has breasts, and that’s something I can’t offer you?” Castiel asked bluntly, and Dean shrugged.

“Well, I could ask you the same thing,” Castiel countered. “Does it bother you more when women hit on me or men?”

“Well considering you once so eloquently told me that you need dick in your diet-”

Castiel snorted. “Yeah, I did. I was tipsy.”

"Tipsy enough to have sex with me in the high school library," Dean said with a quick wink. “Anyway," he continued, "then I suppose, yes, Castiel, I get more irritated when men hit on you.”

“Because even though you know there’s only you, you still see other men as viable threats,” Castiel said. “No doubt instinctual from some part of our alpha brain.

“Point taken,” Dean said, eyes on the road. “ I, however, have gotten better about it. Remember that douche at that club we went to with your co-workers? The one Charlie dragged me to? That asshat was all over you, and I just sat back and enjoyed the show while you verbally eviscerated him.”

“Yeah, well. Obviously, I’m still working on it," Castiel said with a laugh, a smokey rumble that always made Dean's heart stutter.

“You, uh. You could always mark me up some more,” Dean said, reaching a hand out to rub at Castiel's wrist where Dean's name was etched in Enochian script. He'd aimed for casual, and Dean could feel Castiel’s eyes on him. The intensity of Cas' stare made the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stand up, and his own tattoo with Castiel's name upon his skin almost tingled like a brand on his wrist.

“If it would make you feel better, I mean.” Dean’s tongue glossed his lips mischievously as he risked a look at Castiel, his eyes begging him to pick up what he was laying down. 

_Own me, claim me, love me for always._

Castiel’s breath hitched audibly as he studied Dean. Then, Cas smiled; that _perfect_ tiny quirk of lips. His gorgeous blue eyes lit with unmistakable desire, and Dean wondered where his husband's gorgeous mind had wandered. Perhaps, like Dean, he was thinking back on the night when Dean’s friend and co-worker Benny- _who ironically, was now one of Castiel’s best friends_ \- made a move on Dean. Castiel had left so many love bites on his skin that night- so much so that Dean had been sore in many places. He had been surprised at how much the sting, the reminder of Cas’ possessiveness, had made Dean feel good; how it soothed some ragged place inside of him that still felt unworthy of someone as brilliant as Cas. That was probably fucked up or unhealthy and shit, but Dean didn’t care.

Castiel reached over, joining his hand with Dean’s, and resting them on his jean-clad thigh. 

“Noted,” Castiel replied, and his tone was dark and filled with promise. 

* * *

  
  
Castiel lounged on his zero gravity chair, a purchase his brother Gabriel insisted he must have, gifting him and Dean a pair as a housewarming gift. The lawn chair reclined, and Castiel’s eyes had nearly crossed at the lewd groan that escaped Dean’s lips as he relaxed into it, praising how great it was for the lower back. Bent over working on cars all day took its toll on a body, _but oh_ , Castiel thought as he publicly leered at his husband, _what a body it was._

Dean stood over at the grill with his Uncle Bobby and Cas' dad Chuck as they chatted over beer. Castiel admired his husband from afar. The sun teased out the gold and caramel streaks in Dean’s burnt honey hair, and Cas knew if he were close enough, that his ginger freckles would be more pronounced. Dean hated his freckles, but Cas loved them and how they were scattered all over his body from his flawless face to his deliciously bowed legs. Said legs were displayed beautifully in a pair of khaki shorts, and Castiel watched as Dean expertly flipped a burger. Cas' eyes trailed up from the leather corded bracelet on Dean’s wrist, to his strong forearm, and over his firm and comforting chest, wearing the worn AC/DC shirt they shared. As though feeling the heat of his gaze, Dean glanced his way and gifted him a playful wink.

It was a bigger turn out than Castiel expected. Cas' TA Hannah, and Cas’ mom Becky sat at one of the folding picnic tables Sam had brought from his place, underneath the wide canopy talking with Jo. On the other side of the yard, Gabriel and Balthazar were playing a game of Kan Jam with Charlie and Benny's boyfriend, Max, while Luci and Jack heckled from the sidelines. The only one missing was Adam, who had flown back home to visit his mom. He and Dean's relationship was still tentative, but they were making progress. 

Dick, of course, was working, which left Eve conversing with Dean and Cas' new elderly neighbor Mildred.

If conversing was code for eye-fucking his husband.

“She must not be getting enough _Dick_ at home,” Sam said from his lawn chair, and it burned when Castiel snorted his IPA. 

"That was a truly horrific pun, Sam."

“ _Cher_ , maybe she’s just dumb and doesn’t think you're married?” Benny offered next to him, having stolen Dean’s chair since he was busy grilling.

“She was smart enough to get a rich husband. She knows we’re married,” Castiel groused, lifting his beer from the built-in cup holder of his chair.

“Too bad, you can’t threaten to punch _her_ in the dick with a cactus. That worked great on me,” Benny joked, and Castiel laughed, flicking his friend on the arm.

It wasn't as if Castiel wasn't used to it. Dean had always been breathtaking. Even when Cas was just eleven years old, he’d recognized Dean’s beauty, inside and out, as the protective ten-year-old had stood on the playground defending Cas’ honor from the neighborhood bullies. Dean had gone from adorable boy to the perfect definition teenage heartthrob, to the wickedly handsome man he was now. Sometimes Cas wondered how someone with such light had always been drawn to the quiet boy he used to be. Castiel couldn’t begin to imagine where he would be without Dean in his life, and that somehow, Dean found Cas integral to his. Castiel knew if he asked Dean why, the charming man would give him a list. He already had, in a way. Dean had a hopelessly romantic habit of leaving Cas lines from his favorite sonnets, or random notes with sappy odes to Cas’ attributes; _I’m in love with your gorgeous brain, I’m in awe of your kind heart,_ _I want to taste_ your _exquisite hipbones, Your pillowy pink lips catch perfectly on mine, Sometimes I drown in your ocean eyes_.

Castiel swore that in another life, Dean was a poet.

Castiel watched as Dean handed the tongs off to Cas’ father Chuck, and reached into the cooler for a bottle of Moscato he knew Dean had explicitly bought for his Mother. Cas watched his mother’s face light up when Dean snuck a kiss to her cheek and set the glass of wine in front of her. 

“Sam, you can have my seat,” Castiel said, suddenly finding himself encapsulated anew by his fathomless love for Dean. Cas walked across the lawn, drawing closer, and Dean met his gaze, looking up at him from his seat next to Cas’ mom. Whatever Dean saw on his face had him smiling fondly, and Castiel sat down next him on the bench, back to the table. Dean’s arm snaked across his front, and Castiel mirrored the action as they sat, embraced in the bright sunshine. Castiel closed his eyes and sighed, feeling Dean’s chest rumble with a soft laugh.

“Miss me already, sweetheart?”

Castiel merely burrowed closer, despite the heat of the day, and pressed a kiss to Dean’s sweat-dampened skin.

“Nice to see you, too, Cas,” Becky's amused voice had his eyes opening.

Castiel laughed, pulling his face back and craning his neck to smile sheepishly at his mother.

“Hi, mom. Are you having fun?” Cas was happy to see his mother looking lighter than she had in a very long time. “I am,” she said, patting Jo’s hand next to hers. “Wedding talk. It will be here sooner than you think.” 

Sam and Jo had been engaged for over a year now and had a fall wedding planned.

Castiel turned in his seat to save the crick in his neck, pouting a little bit when Dean rose. 

“Just grabbing us drinks,” Dean said, looking at him curiously, likely wondering at Cas’ sudden clinginess. Not that they weren’t notoriously known for their PDA. Searching his face, Dean bent down and brushed their lips together, fingers feathering across Cas’ cheekbone, brushing his stubble. “You okay?”

Castiel nodded and smiled reassuringly, pulling Dean in for another sweet kiss before letting him leave the picnic table.

“How are you two still like that after all this time?” Jo asked, with a hint of wonder in her voice. Castiel knew that Jo and Sam were very much in love, but they had a vastly different dynamic than Cas and Dean, more apt to be seen teasing and slapping at each other, whereas Cas and Dean were the couple that had invading each other’s space down to a science. Years of being roommates, best friends, and now in their 7th year of marriage, lent a palpable intimacy, and Cas would be lying if he wasn’t awed by that profound bond and connection on the daily. There was a Thai poet named Lang Leav who wrote a poem called Souls that often made Castiel think his relationship with Dean, and Jo’s question brought it to mind now.

Castiel's gaze strayed to Dean, over at the cooler, and began to recite:

_“ When two souls fall in love, there is nothing else_

_but the_ _yearning to be close to the other. The presence that is felt_

_through a hand held, a voice heard, or a smile seen._

_Souls do not have calendars or clocks, nor do they understand_

_the notion of time or distance. They only know it feels right_

_to be with one another._

_That is the reason why you miss someone so much when they_

_are not there–even if they are only in the very next room._

_Your soul only feels their absence–it doesn’t realise the_

_separation is temporary.”_

Castiel flushed to see the faint sheen of moisture in his mother and Jo’s eyes when he finished speaking. Dean slid back in his spot next to Cas, carrying to bottles of Sam’s Summer and looked between Castiel and the girls.

“Did I miss anything good? Why do you all look so moony?" Dean asked, suspiciously.

"Cas just recited a beautiful poem, that's all," Becky said, and Castiel watched as Dean's eyes went soft.

"Yeah," Dean murmured, "that'll do it."

* * *

  
Castiel tugged Dean back into the circle of his arms and hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder. Dean sagged against him, hands coming up to settle over Cas’. Castiel nosed along Dean’s neck, enjoying the scent of leather and woodsmoke mixed with the sunblock Castiel had slathered Dean in that morning to prevent him from burning.

“Sure you don’t mind not going into the city with everyone?” Dean asked quietly. A new dance club had opened up on Boylston street and was where the majority of their friends were spending their Saturday night.

“Not in the slightest. Besides,” Castiel said coyly, " we have plans."

It had been an enjoyable day, but Castiel was tired. It was a good tired, born of family and friends, delicious food, and just enough alcohol to have him feeling relaxed and loose. And _oh_ so eager to be alone with Dean.

“Good. Cause I really didn’t want to deal with all of the people on the T,” Dean admitted, with a laugh, turning his head to catch Cas’ lips with his own. Castiel sank into the kiss, chasing the taste of apple pie and Summer ale from Dean’s lips and tongue. Dean turned in Castiel’s arms and wrapped him up in a tight hug, swaying them in the moonlight shining on their bedroom balcony.

Distant booms could be heard over the classic rock station playing softly from their bedroom, people lighting fireworks, heralding the beginning of summer. It would be like this most nights of the season, weather permitting. The air was perfumed with the scent of Cas’ flower beds and bonfires, a gorgeous night, not too humid, with a light breeze. 

“Are you wearing the present I put out for you this morning?” Castiel asked, chuckling darky when he felt Dean shudder against him.

“Yes,” Dean breathed out, "All day."

Castiel’s hands dragged down Dean’s sides, thumbs catching in the waistband of Dean’s shorts, teasingly. Then, drifting up, he tugged on Dean’s shirt, slowly lifting it up his chest. Dean raised his arms without question, and allowed the soft fabric to be pulled up and over his head. Dean urged Cas to do the same, and he shivered as their bodies met, skin to skin.

Castiel’s fingers trailed down Dean’s spine, feathering along the dip in his back, before palming his firm ass. Dean hummed in pleasure at Cas’ touch, moving his own magic hands to grasp at Cas’ hips.

“And you’re sure you want to do this out here?” Castiel asked, archly. “What if someone sees us?” When Dean’s breath hitched, Castiel chuckled darkly. 

There wasn’t too much chance of being seen unless the neighbors were out in their own backyard, and as far as Cas could tell, Dick and Eve hadn’t arrived back home yet. Castiel knew it was the illusion that intrigued Dean, more so than the actuality that they could be seen, both of them opposed to the idea of someone else seeing what was theirs.

“Cas,” Dean sounded impatient, and it made him grin. “I’ve been waiting all day for this, can you dispense with the teasing?”

“Aw, where’s the fun in that, baby?” 

Dean groaned and playfully bit Castiel’s smiling lips. “Don’t be mean, sweetheart.”

When Castiel’s hands deftly undid the button fly on Dean’s shorts, he sighed in relief and quickly returned the favor, clothing pooling at their already bare feet on the balcony. Under the soft moonlight and glow of the hanging lanterns, skin whispered against skin as Dean pressed his body to Cas, inhaling sharply when Cas’ finger curved over Dean’s ass and tapped at the pink glass plug he’d been wearing all day.

“Turn around,” Castiel commanded, softly, “Hands on the railing.”

Dean spun eagerly, and Castiel hummed appreciatively as he canted his hips back. It wasn’t often Cas had Dean like this, not because Dean didn’t enjoy bottoming, quite the contrary. Castiel, being so much more flexible, tended to be the one in contorted positions, but this was something easy on Dean’s bowed legs, and right now, Castiel was hypnotized by the enticing sight of Dean bent over before him.

Castiel’s lips pressed open-mouthed kisses across Dean’s shoulder blades and down the knobs of his spine. Cas snagged a cushion off of the wicker loveseat and sank to his knees. His hands cupped Dean’s delectable ass, spreading the firm cheeks and revealing the small glass plug to his hungry eyes.

“You gonna stare at me all day, or are you actually gonna do something?” Dean snarked playfully, earning himself a light smack.

“Behave,” Castiel murmured as he began to twist and tug at the plug. Dean dropped his head to his chin, slumping forward, hands still gripping the railing. Dean let out a soft whimper when the plug popped free that had heat unfurling in Castiel’s gut. Dean’s hole was glistening with lube, fluttering at Cas obscenely, and he wasted no time lapping at it, tracing Dean’s puckered entrance with a broad swipe of his tongue. The faint taste of cinnamon and Dean’s earthy flavor had Castiel groaning as he began to feast. His fingers dug into the meat of Dean’s ass as he speared his tongue into the loosened muscle, sucking at Dean’s dusky pink rim, eagerly. Castiel could feel Dean’s body trembling as deep groans escaped his lips. Cas coaxed Dean’s legs to open a little wider, one hand leaving Dean’s ass to reach between his legs to cup his balls. Dean arched at the touch and Cas slid his hand further until it was curled around the base of his cock, as Castiel continued to suck and tongue at Dean’s asshole. 

“Fuck,” Dean bit out as Castiel began to stroke lightly, a hand coming off the railing to reach behind him and fist in Cas’ hair, yanking at the strands. Castiel groaned in approval, hand leaving Dean’s dick and reaching blindly for the slim bottle of lube tucked in the pocket of his fallen shorts. 

Slicking his fingers up, Castiel breached Dean’s plug-stretched hole, working one in gently at first, moving in inch by inch, grazing at the sensitive walls of Dean’s hot channel. Castiel fluidity rose from his knees, finger still working Dean open. Cas added another, scissoring and flexing them as they slid in and out. 

Castiel’s arm reached around Dean, urging him to lean his back against Cas’ chest as he added a third finger alongside the others. Dean’s head lolled back on Cas’ shoulders, turning to blindly reach for his mouth. Castiel swallowed Dean’s moan as their lips slotted together, fingers tapping against Dean’s prostate lightly. Castiel’s tongue slid deeper, hungry for it, and his free hand gripped hard at Dean’s side, no doubt leaving crescent marks with his nails. 

Dean whined when Cas pulled his lips back, eyes dark and greedy for him, and Castiel smiled wickedly. 

"So responsive for me, baby," Castiel growled, teeth scraping along the tendon of Dean's neck as his hand left Dean’s side to travel down to his happy trail, all the way to his rock hard cock. Castiel's pinky finger dipped into the slit, where precum had accumulated nicely and swirled it around. 

“Cas. Cas, please,” Dean panted.

“What, baby? What do you need?” Castiel asked, playfully, knowing precisely what Dean needed, but wanting to hear the words. His own hard shaft bobbed against his stomach, and Castiel let out a deep groan of his own when he pressed himself harder against Dean's sweat-slick body.

“Need you to fuck me,” Dean said immediately, then let out a guttural cry as Cas did just that, lubing up his cock and breaching Dean's stretched hole in one hard thrust. 

Dean’s fingers scrambled for purchase on the railing, leaning forward again when Cas began to pull back out and groaning at the drag of his cock against Dean's walls, before he thrust back into his body. Castiel relished in the moment, peppering Dean's freckled shoulders with kisses, punching in slow to start, then gathering speed.

Castiel tucked his face into Dean’s neck, panting against the skin as he pistoned in and out of his glorious ass. _Fuck_ , Cas always forgot how good this was, Dean’s slick walls squeezing his cock deliciously with every sliding stroke.

“You good, baby?”

“So good, Cas, don’t stop,” Dean’s voice was a thready plea, and Castiel felt a flash of pride at being the one to so thoroughly wreck him. Castiel bent his knees a little bit, and settled his hands on Dean’s hips, yanking him back hard into Castiel’s thrusts, angling just right to nudge against Dean’s prostate, making him tremble and whine.

“Touch yourself,” Castiel ordered, and he groaned when Dean automatically spat in his hand and grabbed his cock. Cas threw his head back as he allowed himself to focus solely on plunging into Dean’s greedy hole. The wet sound of Dean jerking himself only spurned Cas on, and his own moans turned reedy and high pitched in a way that only happened during sex. Dean said it was his favorite sound, and Castiel hoped he was enjoying it now.

“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean chanted, hand flying across his dick as Castiel grunted behind him, hammering Dean’s ass hard and fast, and the sound of Cas' name falling so raggedy from Dean's lips was like an aphrodisiac. The slap of skin on skin was an erotic accompaniment to the harsh grunts and curses flying out their mouths under the bright, starry sky. 

The balmy breeze on their perspiring skin, the perfume of the flowers, and the musky scent of sex was heady, and Castiel never wanted it to end. He could feel it coming, though, the tingling starting from his toes and coursing up his body. It pooled in his stomach, coiled and ready to explode.

Dean got there first.

Gasping, Dean came like a fountain, spilling all over his fingers, ass squeezing Castiel’s cock so hard it was nearly painful. Cas clutched Dean around his middle, knocking his hand away to take his pulsing cock in hand to milk Dean through his climax himself. All the while, Castiel continued to thrust his dick into his husband, aching for release. Watching Dean so lost in his pleasure was all the trigger Castiel needed and he orgasmed with an open-mouthed scream against the nape of Dean’s neck.

Their bodies quaked, slumping against the railing, Castiel’s sweaty body encompassing Dean’s. Castiel had to make an effort to gasp air into his lungs, and he chuckled breathlessly as he heard Dean do the same. Heated bodies cooling, the warm summer breeze felt cool now on Cas’ damp skin, and he could feel his cum leaking out from around his softening cock in Dean’s ass. He let his wet dick slide out, and Dean groaned, rim sensitive and puffy.

“Wow,” was all Dean could come up with, and Castiel laughed, loud in the quiet night. “That was…” Dean trailed off to twist around and claim Castiel’s mouth in a sweet, drugging kiss.

“Hmm,” he hummed happily, “Yes, it was. But we should go in now, and clean up. Maybe soak in the tub?” One of Castiel favorite features in their new home was the sunken jacuzzi bath Dean insisted they have.

“Yeah, sweetheart, that sounds perfect,” Dean winced as he bent over to pick up their clothing.

“Are you in pain?” Castiel asked, immediately concerned, but Dean only laughed.

“No. Just not fond of the feeling of cum sliding outta my ass,” Dean said, and Castiel snickered, making sure to pick up the small bottle of Astroglide that had nearly rolled off the balcony. 

It suddenly occurred to Castiel that it was lighter outside than it should be. It was then that he noticed that Eve and Dick’s back porch light was on.

“Um, Dean? When did the neighbors light come on?”

“I’m sorry, was I supposed to notice when you were making me come hard enough to see stars?”

“They weren’t home when we came out here,” Castiel pointed out, and Dean shrugged.

“Well, they're home now, and we’re naked, so move your fine ass inside.”

“Maybe they didn’t see anything,” Castiel said, stepping into the warmth of their bedroom, chewing on his thumbnail.

“Maybe, but they sure as fuck heard it,” Dean chuckled, and Castiel glared at him.

“Funny.”

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. You can’t tell me there isn’t some small part of you that isn’t fucking thrilled that there’s a chance that Eve just saw you own my ass.”

Castiel met Dean’s gaze for an instant before looking away towards the window, as though their new curtains were fascinating.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Castiel said stoically, but Dean was having none of it, striding up to Cas and cupping his shadowed cheeks.

“Sure you don’t, sweetheart,” Dean teased, then cut off any answer Castiel had with his talented tongue. “C’mon. I’m sticky.”

Castiel sighed, angling his head up for another soft kiss, before moving past Dean into their bathroom. Maybe he _did_ like the idea that Eve saw _just_ _who_ Dean belonged to tonight. The satisfied and slightly cocky way his husband was looking at him told Castiel that maybe Dean didn’t mind either.

  
  


The end

  
  
  
  



End file.
